Reactions: Super Megaforce
by RedAsARose
Summary: A new team of heroes has arrived! And they are-! ...former rangers? Huh? Rated for character's swearing under extremely stressful/humorous situations. You don't like it, don't read it :)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The message was transmitted on February 15, 2014.

It was broadcast from Earth, but was seen throughout the galaxy. Near and far, the most powerful beings in existence were informed of a happening of great importance in the history of the human race. It was an occurrence that took place every few years, yet still drew out feelings of hope, courage, and even celebration from all who were old enough to understand.

And this historic Saturday was no exception.

The message was spread via every modern communications system known to man; telephone, electronic mail, Skype, instant messaging, yelling it from room to room, and, most commonly, via text message.

Cell phones across the globe lit up. From Angel Grove to Australia, Briarwood to Peru, and Reefside to Blue Bay Harbor, they all displayed the same message:

"TURN ON THE TV-NEW RANGERS! :-D"


	2. Chapter 1-Mighty Morphin's Reaction

**Chapter 1-Mighty Morphin's Reaction**

"How could this happen? How could they _let_ this happen?! _How could this happen_?!"

* _Five minutes earlier...*_

Adam, Rocky, Jason, and Tommy had decided to spend a nice relaxing weekend at Tommy's middle-of-nowhere ranch when an emergency news bulletin came on the television. All of their phones immediately started ringing, and an alarm sounded from Tommy's basement/secret superhero lair.

Tommy, the greatest ranger ever, was the first to react. He jumped off the couch and made a beeline for the den.

"That's the morphing grid's alarm!" he yelled over his shoulder. Adam, having spent the past few years with Alpha, was the next to react.

"No way!" He ran after Tommy, forcing Rocky and Jason to follow. "But what happened? Did their powers get destroyed?"

"Powers got destroyed? Whose powers? The rangers?" Jason cut in, close behind Adam. "Were the rangers defeated? Did they lose their powers?"

They had reached Tommy's den, and he all but slammed his hand through the dinosaur fossil that opened the door to his secret liar. "Maybe, maybe not. But that alarm means there's a surge of power coming from the morphing grid, which only happens when the rangers are using power. A _lot_ of power," he corrected himself. "Like, the amount needed to create a new rang-whoa."

He stopped suddenly at the bottom of the stairs, and the three men behind him crashed into him. They looked around each other to see that every screen and console in the lair was lit up, most of them flashing.

"What is going on?" Tommy muttered, moving towards his console and pressing a button that turned the alarm off. Adam sat at Hayley's seat. "It only goes this crazy when there's a new ranger team."

"Didn't it do this a different time last year?" Adam asked, fingers furiously typing away. "When the Samurai rangers got those new suits?"

"Yeah," Tommy muttered in concentration. "Yeah! I remember! It was when they got their Super Samurai powers!"

" _Super_ Samurai," Jason scoffed. "Back in our day, when your powers weren't good enough, you just became whole new rangers. Can you imagine if we were the Super Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers?"

"Super Mighty _is_ redundant," Rocky agreed as he turned on the TV to the national news, which sure enough, was broadcasting live footage from Harwood County.

"Exactly!" Jason exclaimed as he walked over to watch the live footage with Rocky. "Instead, we just became Zeo."

"Um, _we_ became Zeo," Rocky corrected him, indicating himself, Tommy, and Adam. " _You_ were safe and sound in...wherever you were. Where _did_ you go, anyway?"

"Oh no," Tommy's horrified whisper interrupted their conversation. "Oh no. Not good. _Not_ good."

" _What_?" the other three men crowded around Tommy's console to stare in horror at the screen.

"We're being invaded," Adam said weakly. "They're actually dropping foot soldiers on the ground."

"This is too far," Rocky said, panic in his voice as he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. "No attempted invasion has gotten this far. I need to call Tanya and tell her to get the kids to safety."

Ignoring his '17 missed text messages' notification, Rocky stepped to the other side of the room to call his wife.

"This isn't _all_ that bad," Adam said.

"Oh yeah," Tommy replied sarcastically. "How do ya figure?"

Adam gestured to the blinking and ringing mechanisms all around them. "Something is going down, yeah? Somewhere, there is a new ranger team being formed, or the Megaforce rangers are really becoming Super. We're not totally doomed. ...Not yet, anyway."

"If there's a new or improved team," Jason said. "Then where are they?"

* * *

" _How could this happen_?!" Jason was still ranting five minutes later. "I _knew_ we couldn't trust these kids-they use _action figures_ to morph!"

Adam looked over his shoulder, his fingers pausing on the keyboard. "I'm sorry, they use what?"

"What kind of super hero team transforms into their ultra powerful alter ego outfits using _action figures_?!" Jason continued as though he hadn't heard. "That just proves how young they are. They should never have been entrusted with this kind of responsibility! They can't even get to an invasion of Earth on time!"

"Dude, we were younger than them when we became rangers," Tommy pointed out.

" _And did we use action figures_?! NO! We used morphers that were disguised as watches like any _sane_ ranger team would do! What teenage boy walks around with an _action figure_ in his pocket?!"

"That is a good point," Rocky commented as he returned from talking to Tanya.

"And furthermore," Jason continued on. "They have to carry it around! Did you see their morphers they stick the action figures into?! They're _huge!_ And blatantly obvious! And- _what the hell?!"_ He suddenly pointed at the television screen, which was broadcasting the ranger's battle. "Where did Megaforce go?! AND WHAT DOES SAMURAI THINK THEY'RE DOING?!"

Sure enough, the Samurai teamed was walking across the deserted lot and began defending against the insectoids.

"When did they get their powers back?" Adam asked.

"Maybe this is why all the computers down here are going crazy!" Tommy replied. "We have the Megaforce _and_ the Samurai rangers morphed at the same time, and the Samurai powers have been dormant for a year. The morphing grid is working overload to accommodate all this power!"

"But wait," Rocky interjected. "Wait. Wait just a minute," he pinched his nose between two fingers in thought. "This doesn't make sense. Why did Samurai come back? Why did Megaforce even leave? It's not like they were destroyed, right? Did anyone see them get destroyed? Did I miss that?"

"No," Adam said slowly. "No, if you did, we all did."

"If they got destroyed, we wouldn't be here right now," Tommy said dryly. "When the rangers get destroyed-like, _dead_ destroyed-the morphing grid gets destroyed, and this room would explode. This kind of technology is advanced, but not advanced enough to handle the whole morphing grid getting depleted."

In the meantime, Jason was squinting at the TV. "What are they doing?" he said to himself. The Samurai rangers seemed to be in their morphing sequence again. "What kind of attack are they doing that they need to morph again? Are they- _whoa! What was that_?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

The other three rushed to crowd around the TV this time.

"Is that-" Tommy stuttered. "Is that- _Mystic Force_? What are _they_ doing there? How did they get there? _Where did they come from?!"_

"Samurai was just morphing!" Jason tried to explain. "They were _just_ morphing! And then Mystic Force magically appeared! And where did Samurai go? And _where is Megaforce_?!"

"What in the hell is going on here?" Rocky said as the Mystic Force rangers started their attack. "Wait. Wait! Who is _that_?!" he pointed to the blue ranger.

"Wait," Jason said, looking closer. "Wait! I thought she was a girl!? I thought Mystic Force's blue was a girl!"

"She _is_ a girl!" Adam called over his shoulder from the console. "She and Tori are the only blue girls. And the Mystic yellow is a boy."

"Yellow is wearing a skirt!" Jason pointed out. "That's _not_ a boy!"

In their confused panic, the four former rangers fell silent for a few moments. In the silence, they could clearly hear the battle on TV. The camera pointed at the monster, and they all heard it say to the Mystic Force rangers, "I think you're having an identity crisis..."

"No shit," Tommy echoed the monster. "Guys, I don't think those are actually the Mystic Force rangers."

"How do you figure?" Jason asked.

"That's three ranger teams in the last five minutes," it was Adam who answered. "This equipment isn't reacting like there are fifteen rangers morphing at once."

"So, what are we saying?" Jason asked. On the TV, the Mystic Force rangers were holding up their morphers again. Then they suddenly disappeared in a cloud of fire and smoke, and the SPD rangers appeared. "Did you _see_ that?!" Jason started, pointing at the screen again. " _Did you see that_?!"

" _I_ saw that!" Rocky answered excitedly. "I _definitely_ saw that!"

"Hmm, another fluctuation in the morphing grid," Adam was muttering to himself as he turned to glance at the TV. "Did we see what? Hey-the SPD rangers? What are _they_ doing here?"

"No!" Jason said. "It's the Mystic Force rangers! They morphed into the SPD rangers!"

"What? But, _how_?"

"Maybe those are the Samurai rangers, too!" Rocky exclaimed, and now he and Jason were forming a rhythm. "Maybe they just keep morphing into different teams!"

"So then the Megaforce rangers-"

"They never left at all-"

"They just morphed into the Samurai rangers-"

"And then the Mystic Force rangers-"

"And now SPD!"

They both grinned proudly at Tommy and Adam.

"What kind of sad world do we live in," Adam muttered to Tommy. "That _these two_ figured it out before we did?"

As Tommy shook his head in disbelief, the rangers on screen once again reached for their morphers. "Ooh-who's next?" Rocky said excitedly.

Jason was actually bouncing slightly on his toes. "Please be Dinothunder, Please be Dinothunder! Please be Tommy in a skirt. Please be Dinothunder...Aww, it's Ninja Storm. Wait, wow, they had to change colors, didn't they?"

"Unbelievable," Tommy muttered, and he left Rocky and Jason to their TV watching as he turned back to his own screens. "Adam, can you call Alpha and see if he can verify these screwball's theory?"

"Sure thing," Adam responded.

"Unbelievable," Tommy said again. "Unfreakingbelievable."


End file.
